


Would You Call This Domestic?

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Domestic, Light BDSM, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 04:23:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the pony play gear doesn’t just fall out of the sky. Alchemizing it just wouldn’t be reliable enough for the specifics. It takes a lot of preparation from a couple enthusiastic craftsmen…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would You Call This Domestic?

"All laced up. How does it feel?"

Dirk Strider stepped back to admire his handiwork. He had just tied off the ends of the blue ribbon, interwoven with his own hybridized alloy threads for extra durability. The laces ran back and forth between the rivets in the thick leather of the hand crafted corset. The deep blue embroidery really tied the whole look together, he mused with a proud smirk. Dirk ran a finger down the spine and over the faux horse hair tail secured to the garment, toying idly with the silky strands. 

"Ah Quite comfortable a%ually." came the hesitant reply, "Perhaps too much so for the desired intent."

Equius flexed his core muscles a bit to feel the leather restricting his skin. He wore nothing but the newly fashioned article wrapped snugly around his midsection. Any other clothing would simply get in the way of the fitting. Even so, it is not so unusual to walk around ones hive in little or no clothing, even if it were a rather uncouth habit. The only one present to witness the blue bloods transgressions was the fire haired human at his back. And those orange eyes had witnessed first hand just how "uncouth" Equius could be on more than one occasion. 

"Oh yeah, I forgot how much you get off on not being able to breathe normally. That's an easy fix. Ill do it up tighter next time." 

"But the cut is e%quisite. Its abso100tly formfitting..." 

His brow was devoid of its trademark excess of moisture and was instead furrowed into a focused leer as he ran his palm across the leather, inspecting for any weak seams. There was work to be done for now. The nerves and excitement would be saved for another time." Although, in regards to the tail, I must mention that I vastly prefer the... insert able variety." 

"Hmm I hear ya’." Dirk let the smile tug at the corners of his lips. He always found it somehow endearing to hear Eq dance around using vulgar terms. He, on the other hand, held no such lingual inhibitions. "But if were going to be doing the trot step training You’ve gotta be upright, and that angles your pretty little hole way to low. I like a nice perky tail poppin' out of those firm haunches." Dirk punctuates the statement with a not-so-gentle smack to Equius' backside. The trolls concentration stumbles and his cheeks flush a faint blue. 

"At any rate," Dirk continues casually, "don’t you think the plug might slip out mid canter? Using a larger one might not be feasible either if you don't want your innards ground to paste. Im planning a pretty physically demanding regiment." 

The trolls' blush flared briefly before quickly dissipating to return to the topic at hand. "Perhaps we c001d redesign the appendage to correct that..."

He picked gingerly at the papers strewn across the workbench before him, finding a sheet with enough space to scribble a quick concept. He reached for his custom writing utensil, a stick of graphite in a thick cylindrical metal casing. But that did little to lessen his delicate handling of the tool. He held it loosely between his Thumb, index, and ring finger. The other digits flared out like he was holding a fancy cup of tea. His motions were smooth and gestural but left thick dark lines on the blank surface. 

"Something like this perhaps?"

He moved aside for Dirk to have a better view of the sketch. It was roughly the shape of their usual plug, but bent between the bulb and tail at sharp, rounded angle. Dirk gave the image a once over through his shades before shaking his head disapprovingly. 

"No, no. That looks hella uncomfortable. It would be pushing away from all your sweet spots. It would have to be like this if anything" He snatched the stick of lead from Equius' quickly compliant hand and redrew the design with a more obtuse angle. 

"But I still don’t think it’ll quite work." 

They were silent for a moment in contemplation. Equius' face lit up and he stepped away from the table for more room to move. 

"Perhaps we c001d attach a strap to the corset--or two rather. To keep the frontal area e%posed." 

He clasps the edges of the leather just above the slight protrusions of his hip bones. "Here," he releases with one hand to gesture towards the small of his back, "and here." 

"Oh damn! Thats perfect! Wait--Okay. New idea. Nix the tail insert. We will keep it attached above the coccyx as is. But we add the straps and saddle you up with a vibrator. Win, fucking, win." 

"Ni% coccy% what eloquent sele%ion of di%ion."A smile spread across the bluebloods face. "Might I suggest an insertion that increases vibration intensity via vocal control? I feel this would be most appropriate for conditioning an unrefined hoofbeast." 

"Yes. Holy shit, yes. Hot horse fucking perfection." even through the shades Equius could see the excitement lighting up his face. 

"Im glad you apprhoove... I have a%ually been toying with the idea for a while. I believe I had some schemati% drafted for the internal mechani% somewhere." He turned his attention back to searching the drafting supplies. 

"Do you suppose a metal or silicon e%terior w001d be best suited for ah. Dirk?" 

Equius looked over to see the human fixing him with a poignantly affectionate stare. He felt a chill down his spine and shuddered. Oh, those unnatural eyes. He could feel them on his skin. They always seemed to cut right through his being and throw his blood pusher off rhythm. Dirk leaned attentively over the workbench, rested his chin against his knuckles and made no effort to conceal the upward curve pulling at the corners of his mouth. "Have I ever told you how much I love it that we can talk technical and make kinky sex gear together?" 

"E-e%cuse me?" The words had hardly left his lips when they were sealed with a sudden kiss. It was soft and slow... nothing like the passionate frenzy to which he was so accustomed. His eyes dropped closed as he slipped into focusing on the touch. The gentle pressure. The air of each breath. Dirk fingertips along his chest, his throat, his jaw. Tongue toying at his lips. Reaching out his own to incept a little kiss within a kiss. Then it was gone. 

Equius opened his eyes and met with that orange stare, those igniting eyes. Close enough to see through the dark glass. Hazed and half lidded, and a little lower now that Dirk shifted off his tip-toes. 

"Hey let me blow you." 

"I- oh- O-of course... but why?" 

"I just had a sudden urge to lavish affection on the dick of the man I love." He slips off his shades as he speaks and lays them on the workbench. Orange and blue lock without interference, and Equius wonders if he could ever dream of denying that expectant stare.

"Y-yes sir." 

Dirk pushes a flattened palm against Equius' chest, and he willfully leans back onto the table as guided, using his arms for support. His skin already moist. Dirk slid his hand down, over the rises and rivets of the leather, and the taut skin of Eqs muscular torso. He palmed the trolls bulge and gave it a squeeze and smiled at the little huff he gets in response. Dirk let his attention linger on Equius’ chest, licking and kissing at his pecs and collar bones, before he sidled down slowly to his knees.

Dirk didn't boterh to tease or lick or kiss. Not now. He took the half hard organ all at once, saving the bit of the base his fingers are curled around, and sucked. Hard. Equius squeezed his eyes shut as an undignified moan sliped over his lips. That lovely shameless noise that sends a shiver of pride down Dirks spine. He held his breath and pushed his head forward, his hand sliding off to explore other territory. Dirk pushed until he could feel his nose pressing against the trolls lower stomach. He let the muscles in his throat work to accommodate the swelling flesh. Flicking his tongue experimentally around the base, catching a bit of lips of his nook. Equius gasped, his breathing hitched. Dirk wraped his arms around and locked his hands around Eq firm hindquarters, using the leverage to pull him in deeper. 

Equius probably wouldn’t be able to come. Not like this. Even with Dirks full attention, it was still too gentle, too comfortable, too soft. And thats just not what gets Eqs blue blood pumping in overdrive. But that didn't matter. Dirk ran his hands over every inch of grey flesh in his reach, palming masses of muscles, slipping his fingers beneath the leather corset, raking his flat nails against exposed tender skin of his thighs and buttox, feeling each twitch and flex of the form struggling not to writhe beneath him. Dirk wasn't the least concerned about whether or not he could push his little show pony over the finish line. All that mattered was this. Touching him. Dirk could let every ounce of focus, lust, emotion pour out unrestrained. He didn’t have to worry about coming on too strong, scaring someone away with what was the sheer intensity that leaked into every single aspect of his self. Eq could take it. Eq craved it. And he'd keep begging for more. 

Dirk felt his chest burn from the lack of oxygen and pulled off, relishing the dirty little 'pop' sound the moment his mouth lost contact. Eq was fully erect now. He never failed to impress. Dirk nuzzled his dick affectionately while he caught his breath. Moved his hand up to rub little circles on the underside of its tip. He trails a series of kisses up and down his length, then takes it in his mouth again. He twirls his tongue around a bit and starts bobbing his head--

Until he hears a soft chuckle...

Dirk looks up at Equius, raising one eye brow inquisitively. Eq closes his eyes and his smile spreads across his face. There’s something in it, something way too innocent for a guy with lips wrapped eagerly around his dick. Dirk drew back with one last lingering lick up Eqs shaft, the humans orange eyed gaze never leaving his lovers. Blue-orange eyes fluttered open and he slowly reached a hand out, hovering just inches away, not quite making contact. Dirk recognized the cue and with a quick kiss, nuzzled his cheek into the waiting palm. The hand remained rigid and immobile but the contact was warm. They look forward to the day he and Equius can get his physical control to a point where he can initiate contact without fear, but for now they manage like this just fine. 

Equius' expression was difficult to read but it seems like he's struggling to string together the words... But if there is one thing a Strider knows its patience. That chain of thought was not about to be interrupted. He waited, entertaining himself self stroking his bulge slowly... reinforcing the memory of each little ridge or fold in the his grey blue skin. 

"I-"

Dirk looked up at him attentively.

"I am really glad... I’m incredibly fortunate to have met you... S-strider." 

"...Thats it? That was the best romantic overture you could come up with, pony boy?" 

The smirk on his lips was all teasing and no mirth. He stood and pressed his body against his love, mindful of his still erect bulge. Dirk cupped Eqs cheek in one hand and directed him to keep eye contact. His brows were hitched in worry. Had he offended? Had he ruined the moment? Those concerns were erased with a kiss to the bridge of his nose. Echoed with a kiss on his forehead. Dirk wraped his arms around the trolls neck. 

"Mmmh...Say it for me." He leaned forward and whispered low in the trolls elongated ear."Those three succulent little words."

"The human words? Or troll?"

"No. Ours. Our words."

"I.... I am yours."

"You are mine."

"And you--"

"I'm yours."


End file.
